Don't leave me
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Dazai hanya ingin Chuuya tetap di sampingnya. [#MonthlyFFA #Hanashigatsu]


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Don't leave me**

0o0o0o0

**.**

"Chuuya tunggu! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Hah? Apa hakmu melarangku? Mau dengan siapa aku makan siang, dengan siapa aku pergi dan tidur itu bukan urusanmu. Kau hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak teman tidurku, tolong ingat itu. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Akutagawa ataupun Ango."

Chuuya benar, Dazai tidak bisa membantahnya, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin Chuuya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang selain dirinya. Jadi genggaman pada pergelangan tangan Chuuya tidak akan dilepas sampai laki-laki itu mau ikut dengannya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chuuya. Tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia berpikir kalau Chuuya akan melarikan diri darinya seperti ini. Tidak pernah, sejak pertama kali Kouyou membawa Chuuya ke rumahnya dan menjadikan mereka berdua teman sejak kecil, hingga kini mereka sudah sama-sama menjadi mahasiswa tahun ketiga, Dazai selalu berpikir kalau Chuuya adalah miliknya, Chuuya ada untuk dirinya.

Selalu seperti itu awalnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak.

Dulu Dazai pikir membiarkan Chuuya pergi dengan orang lain bukan sebuah masalah, Dazai pikir pada akhirnya Chuuya akan tetap mendatanginya dan menjadi miliknya. Tapi sejak dua bulan terakhir, sejak pertama kalinya Dazai memuntahkan kelopak putih bunga saat batuk, ada perasaan aneh yang menakui-nakuti hatinya. Melihat Chuuya dengan orang lain jadi sangat menyakitkan dan menganggu, tidak bisa menemukan Chuuya di sekitarnya memberikan perasaan mencekam yang menyiksa dada dan kepalanya.

Makanya sekarang ia berusaha untuk menahan Chuuya pergi dengan orang lain lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Lepaskan tanganku, Dazai!"

Tidak ingin. Dazai takut Chuuya akan menghilang darinya, Dazai takut jika bunga-bunga yang mulai tumbuh di dalam dadanya semakin berkembang saat Chuuya berada jauh darinya. Dazai takut tidak jika harus mati, ia takut Chuuya menjadi milik orang lain, dilupakan oleh Chuuya, dan yang paling ia takuti adalah tidak bisa bersama dengan Chuuya lagi.

"Chuuya..."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku mohon."

"Lepaskan, kataku!"

"Tapi..."

"Kau benar-benar, ya. Aku sudah muak dengan semua sifat kekanakanmu ini. Aku benci."

"Chuuya." Tangannya melemas mendengar kata benci yang terucap dari mulut Chuuya. Dadanya jadi sangat sesak, lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya, perih sesuatu di dalam sana menusuk-nusuk, memaksa keluar. "..kau tidak sungguh-sungguhkan?"

Chuuya menarik paksa tangannya, membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Dazai. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Dazai ia sempat menambahkan, "Itu sungguhan, aku benci padamu, Dazai!"

Sambil memandang punggung Chuuya yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya, Dazai berjuang setengah mati menahan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang terus memaksa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi ia terus batuk, memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak putih bunga Aster tanpa henti—bukan hanya bunga, tapi juga darah.

Dazai sudah menolak tawaran melakukan operasi pengangkatan kebun bunga di paru-parunya, ia tidak ingin melupakan Chuuya, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Chuuya tetap kembali padanya, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelabuhan terakhir, tempat mencurahkan cinta yang sesungguhnya, tidak masalah berapapun partner tidur Chuuya, ia hanya ingin Chuuya tetap menjadikannya nomor satu. Hanya itu.

"Chuuya, aku mohon ... kembali padaku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**30/03/2019 18:18**

Hay, kemarin aku sempet dapet teguran dari salah satu pembaca tentang Bio-ku yang terkesan 'Sombong' jadi di sini aku mau sedikit konfirmasi. Aku bilang _'lebih sering jadi silent reader' _tapi bukan berarti aku tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali, kalimat itu lebih merujuk ke _'Aku ngga ninggalin review'_ karena semua FF yang **aku baca** **sampe selesai** bakal aku Favorite (kecuali aku bener-bener ngga suka sama FF itu dari awal sampe akhir aku ngga bakal kasih apapun).

Aku juga ngga akan menghakimi kalo memang ada yang jadi Silent Reader di FF-ku. Itu hak mereka, mungkin bisa jadi FF-ku terlalu buruk untuk dapet apresiasi dari mereka, makanya mereka ngga ninggalin jejak, jadi sejak awal aku ngga bermasalah dengan FF-ku yang ngga dapet respons apapun. Tapi tetep, aku berterima kasih buat 'Kamu' yang mau repot-repot komen di FF-ku sebelumnya, 'Kamu' menyadarkan aku kalau aku terlalu sombong. Terima kasih. Aku bakal koreksi Bio-ku.

Aku bikin konfirmasinya di FF ini karena si 'Kamu' itu komen di FF-ku yang ada di Fandom ini—barang kali dia bakal baca FF ini, dan baca pesanku ini. Maaf kalo ini mengganggu kalian yang abis baca. Tapi seperti biasa,

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
